Your Cinderella
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Rose Hathaway is Dimitri Belikov's student. She has been hiding her feelings for him for two years. A few weeks before graduation, she decided to confess her feelings for him. What could happen after the confession? Will he stay with her or not? O/S


**Just a one-shot...this story is very close to my heart. :) I was once his Cinderella, I just don't know what happened.  
><strong>

**Many thanks to my betas MrsEdwardCullenP and paralighter4ever. You guys are amazing! :)**

**Read and review.**

**Short and sweet...**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Cinderella<strong>

Have you ever had the feeling where your chest was about to explode with anticipation, and fear or that knot in your stomach when you knew that just a simple love letter would change everything? The recipient was Dimitri and the chances of reciprocating my feelings were slim. Why? Because he was my mentor and…my teacher.

I found the strength to do it because in few weeks I'd be leaving for college. Deep inside of me I knew that once he read the letter, we'd never see each other again.

There would be no extra review classes; we wouldn't be able to visit his favorite restaurant anymore. It was a restaurant owned by his grandmother; the people there were really hospitable. I know that he only treats me as his student and it would be like that forever, but I couldn't help falling in love with him.

I could still remember our fairytale themed prom. Lisa, my best friend forced me to go, but I couldn't be more thankful to her. She dressed me as Cinderella, and by some coincidence, Dimitri was dressed as a prince. At the time, he didn't only become my first dance; he also became my first love.

We could never be together because let's face it, I looked pretty plain. Tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a curvy body. I could hardly be called beautiful. I was the valedictorian in my school. I just wanted to be pretty for someone like Dimitri.

So here I was; waiting for him here at the library. In the letter, I indicated that if he wanted to tell me something, he could find me here. But he wasn't going to come. He was fifteen minutes late already and the place was about to close in ten minutes. I was losing hope every second.

Ten minutes later, I realized that he wasn't coming and to be honest it hurt.

For the past two years he had been my crush which is a very long time if you ask me, but I couldn't bring myself to regret it. He was my inspiration and the reason why I loved to go to school every day. Maybe I shouldn't have dreamt that someday he would actually reciprocate my feelings.

Rejection hurt, I know that now.

I gathered my things and I placed them back inside my school bag. As I was leaving, I said goodbye to one of my closest friends here, Sonya, the Librarian. You see, I'm a bit of a bookworm and I love studying.

While I was walking in the corridor, I accidentally touched my glasses because my hair fell on my face. There were fingerprints on it that made them a bit blurry and it really needed wiping. I really hated wearing glasses but my sight wasn't really good. I started wiping my glasses using my hanky when suddenly I got bumped by someone.

My books fell and thank God not my glasses because I'd be blind until I get new ones. I didn't care who bumped on me until I saw who it was.

_Dimitri... he was really handsome._

No wonder female teachers threw themselves at him, and some of them were really pretty and sexy. Nothing like yours truly… I wear glasses and conservative clothes. My parents were very strict; they never let me wear too short shorts or even short dresses. Sometimes I feel like I'm forty instead of eighteen.

Dimitri was standing in front of me all sweaty and only in a white shirt and jogging pants. He was also the trainer of the school's martial arts team. That was the reason behind his gorgeous body. I looked down and I saw my letter was also on the floor along with my books. It looked like he was holding it when he bumped on me.

I saw my familiar scrawl and the words that I knew by heart.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_I'd rather do this now than regret it later…I hope you won't be laughing while reading this letter. I have feelings for you, okay?_

_Don't freak out, but I've had feelings for you for a very long time and those feelings only intensified at Prom._

_I was Cinderella and you were my Prince Charming even if you didn't know it. That day was one of the best days in my life. That is my favorite moment because that day was indeed a fairytale. _

_I know that after you read this letter, everything with us will change. It's alright if you start ignoring me after this, I understand. I understand that nothing but a student to you. I just want you to know that I really like you_

_Every time you had a girlfriend, I really felt jealous. When you talked to them and their eyes shone I really wanted to pull their hair. I know I have no right to feel this way, but I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted too. If you want to tell me anything, I'll just be at the Library. _

_Thanks for being an inspiration for the past two years._

_Your Princess, _

_Rose_

He awkwardly helped me to pick up my books. My heart was beating fast as I could feel his eyes on me. He wasn't looking at me, but I could really feel his stare.

I turned, forcing myself to face him.

"Uh…I…" we said in unison.

"You go first," I said as confidently as I could. I could only hope that my voice wasn't shaking. My heart was beating too fast and I'm afraid I'd pass out.

"I came here to look for you. I knew that there was a possibility that you'd have left already. I know you stay there until it closes so here I am," Dimitri said.

_Oh my God! Please don't let this be a dream._

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I…I just wanted you to know that I feel the same about you too," he said nervously.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please tell me your thoughts.<strong> Don't forget to leave a review even if it's just a short one.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. You can check out my Bloodlines one-shot on my profile. It's called Moving Closer and it's all about Sydney and Adrian.**

**Here's the summary:**

_At a school dance in Amberwood, Adrian surprises Sydney by making an appearance. He crosses the line. Making her feel what she shouldn't feel for a vampire like him. Is it only just a dream?_


End file.
